With the rapid development of computers and Internet technologies, terminals are extremely widely popularized and developed. Therefore, the terminals support more functions.
For example, a user performs payment, recharging, and the like by using a mobile terminal (such as a mobile phone). That is, a user may perform accounting transaction on consumed goods or services by using his mobile phone, to satisfy requirements of the user. For example, a function of recharging a bus card is performed based on Near Field Communication (NFC). First, a terminal application of a third-party cooperative agency is updated and downloaded as an independent plug-in, then payment is performed by using the terminal application, and after payment succeeds, the user is reminded, according to a returned payment result, of performing an operation of swiping the bus card. In this case, a server performs operations of reading and writing data in the bus card by using an NFC interface of the mobile phone, and finally completes the bus card recharging.
In the existing technology, when a function of recharging a bus card of a newly-added city needs to be supported, the third-party cooperative agency is needed to cooperate with updating an installation package. That is, only after the third-party cooperative agency modifies terminal code, and packages and publicizes a new version first, and then a local terminal downloads and updates the installation package of the cooperative agency, the installation package can be put into use. Consequently, problems such as low real-time performance and poor recharging scalability are caused.